De una jaula de oro a una vida con cadena
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Cualquier ser humano puede confundirse en la búsqueda de su libertad e identidad, cayendo en caminos equivocados lo cual a veces trae consecuencias muy graves, de como buscando amor uno se ata a si mismo a las personas inadecuadas, esto nos hace vulnerables no importando nuestro nivel social y económico.


Hola mis amados lectores he estado ocupada lamento no apurarme con los capítulos prometo apresurarme pero la escuela me ha tenido absorbida de hecho estoy publicando este **ONE SHOT** puesto que es un trabajo para la escuela, verán estoy estudiando psicología -6 semestre- y hablábamos de la trata de personas el otro día y se nos pidió cada quien hiciera una historia, yo hice la que publicare a continuación, bueno es casi lo mismo pero con algunas cosas cambiadas, algo así como una adaptación la verdad se me felicito en mi salón por ser la historia más diferente a lo que muchos estaban entregando.

Me gusto la historia y deseo usarla para que el mensaje llegue a más personas así se pueda procurar tener cuidado para NO caer en este horrendo delito que denigra a los seres humanos, espero les guste jaja considerando que es una tarea jaja.

_*La aclaración: Los personajes _**NO** _me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. _

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás fics y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**De la jaula de oro a una vida con grilletes, una vida sin libertad**

Mi cuerpo no respondía todo esto era tan_.. Irreal_… el bullicio, el pánico, las luces, la gente con esas miradas inquisidoras, toda esa gente tachándonos de putas, malas personas, todos culpándonos por no tener moral… cuando nadie sabía que sucedía.

Era una noche oscura y fría, muchas de nosotras salimos con nuestras prendas ligeras, otras solo salían con su ropa íntima, muchas llorando, otras con la cabeza gacha pero la mayoría de nosotras aferradas a los policías que nos envolvían en una especie de abrazo algunos cubriéndonos con mantas.

Fue marcada en mi vida como una de las noches más importantes, cuando en un operativo se cerró este maldito lugar donde las perversiones de muchos malditos cerdos eran liberadas para su placer, usándonos como simples herramientas…

Ya en la estación nos iban preguntando una a una la historia de nuestras horrendas vidas; de cómo terminamos ahí, siendo sincera los motivos eran muchos: secuestro, engaños-como de falsas audiciones-, algunas eran vendidas por alguien –incluso familiares- , otras eran drogadictas y la mayoría éramos tontas que fueron manipuladas.

Los policías al verme supieron inmediatamente quien era yo.

-**Usted es Hinata Hyuuga hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, el magnate de negocios, heredera de la corporación Byuakugan y asociados, quien lleva desaparecida 2 años**…

Eso comenzó a decir aquel hombre y mientras me veía con cara de incredulidad tratando de analizarme o ver si había cometido algún error, además que veía la ropa provocativa –y escasa- que traía puesta como en forma de reproche.

**-si lo que usted quiere saber qué hace una mujer de mi condición le contare mi historia, de como por buscar libertad y sinceridad acabe trazando mi propia condena…**

/Yo soy la hija mayor heredera de una _gran _corporación, tengo 17 años, una mujer `_privilegiada`_ por nacer en cuna de oro, que tiene todo para tener el mundo a sus pies, tenía ropas finas, autos caros, vivía en una mansión, viajes, un negocio exitoso que sería algún día mío, convivía en círculos selectos… lo que muchos podrían desear.

Aun así, no era feliz, todo eso no era mío por mi propia mano, ni siquiera el `_afecto`_ que muchos decían tenerme era real la sinceridad era una palabra carente en ese lugar, todo en cuanto tenia era simplemente por ser hija de un hombre poderoso y adinerado, no porque alguien me valorara por ser quien soy.

Me sentía aprisionada que era un simple estereotipo de lo que la mujer perfecta debe ser sin tener idea u oportunidad de pensar si deseaba seguir un rumbo diferente en mi vida, acatando las ordenes sin dudar.

Vivía envidiando a las aves por su capacidad de volar tan lejos, a pesar de no tener gran cosa, era libres y autónomas solo esclavos de sus instintos, yo tenía alas pero no se me dejaba usarlas, yo vivía en una jaula de oro.

Hasta que _**ESA**_ tarde ocurrió lo más sorprendente y único que en mi vida me habría imaginado, la tarde que lo cambio todo y marcaria mi vida para siempre..

Yo volvía de mi colegio prestigioso en mi limusina con mi chofer personal manejando, cuando el anuncio que debía pasar por gasolina y que tendría que detenerse en ese lugar un momento, que lamentaba eso pasara dijo que me compensaría comprándome cualquier cosa de la tienda de la gasolinera, a lo cual le pedí unas golosinas mientras él iba por mi encargo… _Los_ vi.

Unos jóvenes únicos guau en mi vida había visto algo igual, sus ropas negras, ese estilo tan desgarbado tan rebelde al igual que sus rostros con maquillaje negro, perforaciones, y con tatuajes ellos parecían guerreros oscuros y poderosos.

Quede fascinada ante aquella escena fui corriendo a ellos mientras mi chofer no me veía y les pedí un trago de cerveza, a lo cual me vieron extrañados y divertidos me dieron el sorbo para después reírse de los gestos que hice, luego me ofrecieron un poco de cigarro a lo cual accedí para de nuevo producirles risa cuando notaron que no sabía fumar, aun así les agrade lo suficiente para que me invitaran a una fiesta que se haría esa noche dijeron que si iba a la gasolinera ellos irían por mí para esperarme, yo me emocione como nunca y acepte encantada.

Esa tarde fue tan única aún recuerdo como estaba toda feliz buscando mi ropa más negra e intentando que se viera como la de ellos además de que me arregle para la ocasión espere a que mis padres se durmieran para escaparme.

Llegue a la gasolinera, ellos estaban esperándome; recibí elogios de lo bien que me veía, entonces me llevaron con ellos a una bodega en un callejón de un barrio de mala muerte, había mucha gente vestida con este estilo y cabello largo, cerveza, cigarros y marihuana era lo que más consumían, pero había una banda tocando con sus guitarras eléctricas; aquella música me sonó a gloria, era estruendosa y los cantantes gritaban más que cantar pero no por eso carente de arte, era como un bélico, poderoso, tétrico, grito de batalla de un guerrero oscuro.

Estaba embelesada por esa música tan magnifica que para mí era como el sonido de mi gloria libertadora, cuando comencé a dejarme llevar por esa música me dieron un vaso de cerveza y comencé a mover de un lado a otro mi larga cabellera. Muchos me observaban cuando de repente sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

AHÍ LO CONOCI

A él, al hombre que se convertiría en la más dulce traición de mi vida.

Era un hombre tan diferente a lo que había visto, tenía una confianza desbordante, así como una sonrisa traviesa con una mirada felina y seductora me estaba observando.

**-hola guapa, nunca te había visto por aquí antes, de dónde eres? **

Me dijo eso con la voz más sexy y varonil que había escuchado en mi vida, un hombre guapo de tez blanca con cabello negro con un peinado único, ojos negros y vestido como un súper villano guapo.

Yo al principio solo voltee a otro lado para no verlo, ignorándolo con lo cual me gane que se riera.

-**jaja que niña tan guapa pero fresa, que se cree la gran cosa como para ignorarme**

Ese comentario me hizo verlo con ojos de muerte, a lo cual se volvió a burlar.

-**vaya salió berrinchuda, jaja con mal carácter**

Cuando me voltee molesta por cómo me hablaba, con mi típica dignidad y orgullo, él volvió a hablar.

**-jaja sabes las chicas intensas son las mejores, me **_**gusta **_**tu actitud.**

Esa frase hizo detenerme en seco y retumbo en mi mente un millón de veces como un eco que incrementaba le GUSTABA mi actitud No mi dinero, mi actitud, algo de MI no algo material algo de Mi misma… aquello fue tan hermoso, me hizo hervir la sangre…

Con eso se ganó que lo observara estupefacta para solo responderme con esa sonrisa torcida que parecía hacerme cómplice de una travesura desde ese momento me engancho definitivamente.

Pasaron unas semanas, muchos de mis nuevos amigos metaleros me decían que tuviera cuidado con ese tipo que era de lo peor, pero para mí Sasuke resulto ser un novio maravilloso que se la vivía diciéndome que cosas amaba de mí, además de haciéndome sentir la mujer más especial sobre la faz de la tierra.

Mis padres estaban molestos conmigo, me volví rebelde, escuchaba heavy metal, vestía de negro, bajaron mis calificaciones, tomaba, fumaba y me escapaba de casa seguido para ver a mi amado, cuando mis padres descubrieron la relación me prohibieron terminantemente no volver a verlo, a lo cual me negué después de una fuerte discusión decidí irme a vivir con mi novio. A lo cual mi padre me amenazo que si ponía un pie fuera para irme con ese, yo estaría muerta para él.

Me fui.

Jurando que con Sasuke tendría `_amor sincero`_, aunque no tuviera bienes materiales.

Ahora al pensar en este momento especifico pienso en lo estúpida que fui y lo equivocada que estaba, lo poco que me duro el gusto al igual que el amor.

Los primeros meses fueron de una luna de miel, todo era perfecto hasta que empezó a decir que había problemas monetarios, que un amigo suyo lo presionaba por deudas de juego, que necesitaba que yo lo ayudara.

Como era la luz de mi vida no dude en ayudarlo, dijo que tendría que trabajar en el negocio de un amigo suyo a lo cual accedí sin pensarlo siquiera.

Resulto ser que era ese maldito bar al que me llevo, iba yo muy escotada además de asustada, se me dieron instrucciones con una chica que estaba acomodando a las demás.

La primera vez que un cliente me contrato, fue lo peor, lo odiaba era tan asqueroso quería llorar el primero y hasta entonces único hombre en mi vida había sido Sasuke pero que otro hombre me tocara era repulsivo e indignante.

Cuando Salí estaba estupefacta, agotada con nauseas, Sasuke me alentó a ser fuerte, mientras yo lo hiciera con él por amor y los demás por dinero no me afectaría tanto que aprendería a superarlo, o eso me decía para consolarme.

En un día llegue a hacer 15 o 20 servicios, algunos pervertidos asquerosos me pedían las cosas más denigrantes… y cada peso que ganaba me era arrebatado por Sasuke quien me tenía controlada, además que me mandaba espiar. Si yo me negaba a ir a trabajar, él me golpeaba e insultaba como si quisiera matarme, así como cuando algo hacia yo mal o le traía menos dinero del que él quería.

Así golpeada y todo me maquillaba para volver al trabajo como si nada, la vida de muchas de las chicas de ahí era parecida a la mía, y algunas veces para que aguantáramos el ritmo de trabajo tan pesado nos drogaban.

Todo aquello era tan horrendo, pero más lo fue saber que Sasuke tenía más mujeres aparte de mí, aun así yo era la que vivía con él, pero solo le interese por ser atractiva y manipulable, jamás me amo, y mucho menos se fijó en mi por mi personalidad.

Salí de una jaula de oro en búsqueda de libertad, lo único que logre fue conseguirme unos grilletes y cadenas diferentes, unos que yo misma me puse al caer como tonta en su juego./

Después de esta historia el policía me hizo firmar mi declaración y otros trámites, luego me envió a vivir a un albergue para mujeres víctimas de este delito, mis padres fueron informados de mi situación, mi padre está indignado, no desea verme, pero mi madre me busco preocupada, me ha apoyado mucho.

Esta historia espero que les ayude a pensar las cosas que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen procuren proteger su dignidad como seres humanos, y nunca se olviden que valen mucho por ser quienes son.


End file.
